1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to a system for oiling internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art relating to oiling systems for internal combustion engines generally discloses oiling systems whereby lubricating oil from an oil source is supplied to the crankshaft, to the connecting rod bearings and to the pistons by an arrangement comprising ah oil pump which is coupled to the end of one of the rotary shafts of the motor, generally the crankshaft, and an oil passageway leading from the oil pump and to the crankcases.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Patent Number Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,983,334 Dalrymple May 6, 1961 3,144,095 Trapp et al. August 11, 1964 3,949,725 Jaulmes April 13, 1976 3,961,614 Rameau June 8, 1976 4,121,559 Yamada October 24, 1978 ______________________________________